


one world

by abarangers



Category: Kamen Rider
Genre: F/F, Help, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abarangers/pseuds/abarangers
Summary: god speed love is an au i guess, so there's an au of an au. Misaki and Renge got the hopper zecters. they will fight against neo-zect.
Relationships: Misaki Yuzuki/Takatori Renge
Kudos: 1





	one world

**Author's Note:**

> i literally would die for a focus on my girls but kabuto ended so i had to do it by myself.

—yuzuki misaki. you have to take this briefcase to this place.— mishima said. —those zecters will be the last hope for us; the hopper zecters, punch hopper, kick hopper.—

—yes, i understand. i will do my best!— misaki made a small bow as a sign of respect to her superior.

—you will have company from a trainer, takatori renge.—

a short girl with a long brown hair and deep eyes entered to the office and made a bow. —takatori renge here!—

—it's important to both of you to know under no circumstances you should use those zecters.— mishima he approached misaki and whispered "if she's a traitor, this is a test to proof her royalty.— she said yes with her head and leave the room.

renge and misaki went on a car trip. it would be a long time since it wasn't in the same city as the zect central base.

—i know a route to skip neo-zect security. renge, we should be careful, however, we'll be in trouble, right?—

renge said yes and looked out the car window. it was a sad and empty place, there was only desert and nothing else, small houses were seen in the distance and separated from each other. misaki didn't said anything that whole time, as renge did. misaki knew she will have to use the zecter. even if she knows there's another riders fighting to protect the world but it will be a live or death choice.

—uhh, yuzuki-san...— renge said

—you can call me misaki, don't worry. what's happening?—

—maybe i will have to betray you in some point of this trip.—

misaki swallowed dry and took courage to speak

—i saw this coming, but, why do you tell me what are you planning?—

—because i don't want to do it—

the place turned into something full of tension, none of them talked to each other until a couple of worms appeared.

—mishima said we can't use this, we are in trouble now— misaki said 

—why we have to follow his rules— renge grab the briefcase with the zecters and threw one to her superior. —let's do it, misaki-san—

misaki hesitated for a second but put the zecter in the belt and said "henshin!" renge followed her steps and did the same.  
the suits was a quite heavies to wear but they was able to fight well.

—renge, let's do it!—

—mhm—

—riderkick—

—riderpunch—

the worms went destroyed with total success and they stopped their henshin

—it was hard to do, but we did it. we are a great team misaki-san— renge smile and grabbed misaki's hand. —i will be with you so we can explain what really happened.—

—you don't have to. it's okay—

—nono, let me do it, since it's the last time i will see you.—

—why?—

—after all i am a neo-zect member. they will find out about my betrayal and will execute me. i will die at the end of the day.—

—uh— misaki didn't know what to say so hugged her. —with kagami and mishima we'll find the way to protect you, don't worry. it will be okay—

they smiled to each other and went back to zect's base.   
in the door was yaguruma waiting for them with a serious smile in his face

—misaki, im assuming you two had to use the zecters. right?—

—yes, we did. i don't see the problem, our lifes was in danger. it's normal. now, where's kagami?—

—he is in the hospital though, his fiancee is about to die, that's what people said.—

—i see...—

—misaki... i see what you did, you doubted about using the powers i gave you. that's an act of weakness. but however, you did an amazing job protecting the zecters and discovering renge's true identity.— mishima appeared in the stairs and was going down the stairs slowly. 

—mishima-san, there's something i'd love to talk, renge was the only one who suggested me to fight, she gave me courage and she's definitely not a traitor, so please accept her in zect as a former member.—

—it can be possible, yaguruma, from now on you will use the thebee zecter. you have shown several times that you're capable of using it.—

—it means the hopper zecters are from...—

—yes, from now on both of you will serve zect as punch hopper and kick hopper, i count with everyone.—

the man with glasses leave and yaguruma too, misaki sigh of relief and grab renge's hand. —we are now protecting you, nothing will happen if you stay with us.—

—yes!—

·end·


End file.
